


Dance Lessons

by svgurl410



Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-20
Updated: 2009-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-13 16:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svgurl410/pseuds/svgurl410
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark and Ollie take dance lessons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** all characters belong to the CW/DC Comics  
>  **Spoilers/Warnings:** none/none

"I knew this was a bad idea,” Clark grumbled, as their instructor once again stopped them and showed them what they were supposed to do.

“Oh come on,” Ollie said softly, “Let’s just try again.”

“Who’s bright idea was this anyway?” Clark asked, frustrated.

“Your's,” Ollie reminded him. “You said that you wanted to learn for our wedding reception.”

 _Oh yeah._ That was right. Clark had wanted to be able to impress people with more than just high school dancing skills and so he convinced Ollie to take dance lessons with him. Chloe had given him the name of this instructor, who gave private lessons and was open to homosexual couples.

That’s how they ended up spending a Saturday afternoon learning to waltz.

But now he was having his doubts. At least they were alone … Clark would’ve been even more embarrassed if there had been other people around.

Because it was just him … Ollie had grown up learning this stuff so he knew how to waltz.

“Just relax,” Ollie said, breaking through his thoughts. “And for God’s sake, come over here. I feel like you’re miles away … this is not going to work if you refuse to be near me.”

“I’m afraid I’ll step on your feet,” Clark muttered, embarrassed. “Since I actually have the ability to break your toes.”

Over the years, he had learned to be more accepting of his own abilities, including his strength, but there were times that he still felt self-conscious. Like now, for instance.

He didn’t get a response from Ollie; instead, he was taken by surprise when he was suddenly pulled closer.

Lifting his head, green eyes met brown and he realized that they were only centimeters apart. Before he could even speak, his lips were captured by Oliver’s. Clark moaned, losing himself in Ollie’s embrace, as he had so many times before. Neither cared that the instructor was approximately five feet away.

When the need for air became an issue, Ollie pulled away and smiled warmly.

“Clark, I _trust_ you,” Oliver told him. “With my life and definitely with my feet. What you do need to do is stop putting so much pressure on yourself … relax and let the music guide you.”

Taking a deep breath, Clark nodded.

“We’re ready,” Oliver called out to the instructor, who turned on the music again.

This time, he tried to listen to Ollie. Following the music and allowing Ollie to guide him, he was pleased to see that he was actually getting it.

“This isn’t so bad,” Clark said, relieved.

“Told you so,” Ollie teased, “You’re doing great.”

Pulling him close, Clark said softly, “Hey, guess what?”

“What?” Ollie responded curiously.

“We’re getting married in less than a month,” Clark said, unable to stop the grin from spreading his face.

Ollie’s grin matched his own. “Yeah, we really are.”

And Clark couldn’t wait. 


End file.
